1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to molds, and particularly to a mold for fabricating an optical fiber connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fiber connectors are widely used at optical fiber communications. Such an optical fiber connector is usually located between two optical fibers where a connection is necessary or located at an end of an optical fiber communication.
A typical optical fiber connector includes an optical fiber insertion hole for receiving an optical fiber, and a lens for receiving and guiding light from the optical fiber. Tolerances for molding the optical fiber connectors, specifically the optical fiber insertion hole is critical, yet difficult to maintain necessary alignment.
What is needed, therefore, is a mold for fabricating an optical fiber connector, which addresses the above mentioned problems.